


Losing My Mind

by Mando_Vibes



Series: To Him, with Love [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Vibes/pseuds/Mando_Vibes
Summary: After Pablo Escobar is gone Javier finally returns home.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: To Him, with Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626040
Kudos: 14





	Losing My Mind

> _I will be back again  
>  No this is not the end  
> I’ve fallen hard this time but I not giving in  
> I want the world to know that I won’t let you forget  
> The tears that you shed  
> I’ll make it impossible to let go  
> _

(Y/N) was not sure why she had accepted the wedding invitation. The couple newly weds barely ever talked to her after moving across the Lone Star State but here she was standing in the crowded chapel feeling very uncomfortable. If there was a word (Y/N) could call her state it would be foreign. The rows of friends and family were all chattering in a happy tone but yet not one talked to her and of course she knew _why_.

She was given many looks, sometimes even winks from singles that were looking for some fun, not having the understanding of what she was known for to this family. But she was not interested, in fact she was not having any enjoyment that a typical person would have at events like these. (Y/N) was beyond terrified. The man she kept compulsively searching for had yet to be found and in reality she didn’t want to actually find him. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered towards her chest just thinking about him discovering her first.

This was a huge mistake. (Y/N) had yet to even greet the bride or groom. She felt incredibly rude but running into him was far more drastic in her mind. (Y/N) needed to forget the ordeal and just leave. Then she would be out of his reach because she knew those dark captivating eyes and that deep voice would make her heart ache and yearn for him once again like it hadn’t been 10 years since she last talked to him.

Just as the paranoid woman stood up to escape the scene, the ceremony was just under way. The whole time she was overthinking, (Y/N) had not noticed that everyone had gotten in their places. The church’s glossed wooden pews filled to the brim with hushed people. The priest was situated in the front along with the timid groom. She eyed the group of individuals closer, scanning the groomsmen, it was hard to see specific faces that she could recognize considering she sat in the very back to not be detected.

But the best man stuck out like a sore thumb to her. It was him. It was the one and only Javier Peña. (Y/N) almost fell back down in her seat at the sight of him but managed to catch herself before she could fall apart at the memories flooding back in. The groom nudged him, motioning towards where the fearful girl stood among all of his family. Javier was looking straight at her just like the night they met 12 long years ago. His stare knocked the wind out of her, paralyzing her body within the moment.

He had aged like fine wine. The wrinkles that laid on his forehead were more prominent and he now sported a thick mustache. Javier had also appeared to have gained weight from his heavy intake of alcohol and fast food from late nights out on the job but it did not change how attractive he had always been. No, to her he was just as beautiful as the first time she had laid eyes upon him those many years ago.

Before she can snap out of the trance the man had put on her, the crowd began noticing. They began bickering and giving the girl dirty looks. Before she could cause more of a scene, (Y/N) gathers the courage to scoot her way out of the row she was just sitting in and whispers a faint ‘sorry’ as if anyone could actually hear it. (Y/N) keeps her head down, embarrassed at her selfishness and speed for the exit.

When she is finally free from everyone, (Y/N) finally takes a deep breath and starts her car. She quickly backs out of the lot and speeds down the empty road as if he would be actually chasing her. The shocked girl tries her best not to look in the rear-view mirror to search for a man who would not be there.

It was that time again to forget him. She had to build her brick wall around the memories that always came back to haunt her or else she would lose her mind trying to find a way to cope with the impossible man who was Javier Peña. And what better way was it then to visit the first place they met?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is also posted on my Tumblr @mando-vibes if you're interested I also take request for Javier Pena and Din Dijarin there!


End file.
